Daikaiju Unchained
Daikaiju (14 RP) Background: Daikaiju are beings often resembling large, powerfully built humanoids with monstrous limbs and parts. Their form often brings fear to others. Born to a rough and cruel world, the Daikaiju are a race with low birth rates, and a very hostile independent nature. These beings were born a world with rampant magic that led to their mutations and dependency on magic to even live. As a result, Daikaiju have grown to subsist not only upon meat and flesh, but also upon magic itself. Sometimes, these creatures will find ways to escape into other worlds as well. Often, these worlds may have far lower amounts of magic, which caused the Daikaiju to evolve and allow itself a new food source... Radiation. Daikaiju all hunt magic or radiation (Sometimes both!) to sustain their might. This craving will even lead them to taking over kingdoms, enslaving them to force them to garner these resources for it. Originating from Deep in the earth and from deep in the seas, these creatures are always strangers in the surface world that they will often prey upon in their hunt for food and power. Physical Description: The Daikaiju is a very adaptive and evolutionary astounding race. The offspring of a daikaiju will often have radically different features from their own mother(father.) They often have a more humanoid looking central body, but with nearly every appendage and often their head as well looking monstrous. Daikaiju with wings, claws, or even talons are not uncommon. Some are born with tails as well. However, despite this, usually one set of limbs will develop enough to become usable by younger daikaiju. Daikaiju is often noted in three distinct phases. The youth phase where they will generally resemble their non-daikaiju parent aside from some more monstrous parts, such as a small tail or claws hands. As they grow up, these will spread to cover the whole limb. It is also often they may grow new monstrous parts such as horns or even wings as they grow up. Their mutational body makes them prone to such rapid metamorphizes in the body. During these phases, they often grow sickly and weak as their body adapts to its new form before being strong again. Young adult Daikaiju often has shapely forms, which may be used to seduce some mates, but often they prefer to simply find them with brute force instead. Despite this, their monstrous side does have an allure for many who seek those things. Older Daikaiju who have grown in age and power will often adapt and grow even larger, and more monstrous. Once a Daikaiju finally has reached their elder age, they will stop gaining new appendages or changes becoming more static in their form. This age of Daikaiju rarely care about breeding like their younger kin, and simply seek to rule over with power and gain greater power. Elder's are experienced in combat and have lived in danger for much of their lives. Society Animalistic, the Daikaiju's biggest weakness is their refusal and hatred of their own kind. As such, They are nearly all loners. Rarely do Daikaiju nurse their young beyond a few years. It is very common for Daikaiju as young as three years old to try to start murdering their Daikaiju parent if they are around the parent. The young are fully capable of hunting by the age of one, although most don't speak until five to six years old. Their more primal habits do take over at a younger age than their mental faculties seem to grow. Daikaiju children are notoriously destructive. As such, those who never have contact with their parent, will still face much trouble from the communities they grow up in regardless. When it comes to mating with others, the Daikaiju children are usually members of their non-daikaiju parents race. It is typically uncommon for a childr of the Daikaiju to be born as a Daikaiju in such matings. Typically Daikaiju do not care about these children, and some may even serve their parent as loyal pawns The connections Daikaiju tend to make are about power and status. Some Daikaiju will serve more powerful creatures or beings until they are strong enough to supplant them and take over. Other Daikaiju will find a race of beings to enslave. As such, Daikaiju are notoriously known for enslaving Kobolds, who often mistake them as dragon-kin. Their ability to devour magic also helps the more paranoid kobolds who fear magic to bring captured wizards and such to the Daikaiju for her to devour. Daikaiju will almost never be able to stand to be in the same territory, without beginning duels to the death (Or until one flees) to see which will control the dominion. The few times Daikaiju's mate, it is purely about asserting power over another, and not for children. . Relations: Daikaiju in their primal and war-like nature do not get along with most races. The closest races who tolerate them are kobolds, who often mistake them for Dragonkin relatives to worship. Many times, tieflings who wish to cause trouble will serve these beings as well. Daikaiju attracts those individuals who seek power to hail them as great beings. They rarely get along with more civilized races due to their primal instincts. However, they may often try to take over villages and enslave them by brute force to get access to a slew of mates and also to slaves to help it hunt for magic and radiation. Sometimes, more advanced races will lure Daikaiju to old radiation sites, as the creatures will feed on it, and while growing more powerful, will clean the area of the radiation allowing nature to regrow again. Many Elder Daikaiju with a sense for magic ended up creating a sub-race known as the Neo Kaiju to serve as guardians and slaves. These Neo Kaiju are one of the few races known to actively get along with Daikaiju, being created to serve them willingly. Their loyalty is one thing this race of tyrants will depend on. The way they created these beings is relatively unknown, however. What is known is that Neo Kaiju without a Daikaiju who encounter one, are often drawn to it to serve it in some fashion. However, a masterless Neo Kaiju is known to sometimes go to battle against a Daikaiju who threatens a community they have grown a bond with to protect. Alignment and Religion: Most Daikaiju are Evil. The younger ones tend to be Chaotic Evil, while they tend to grow more lawful as they get older and start to enslave creatures and grow empires to serve their own needs. There are exceptional cases of Daikaiju who want simple lives and are neutral, although the Daikaiju who are more neutral are often Chaotic Neutral, still having an innate battle lust and reckless nature that makes being lawful difficult. It is very rare that one fights their very base nature and pursues redemption for their sins on the path of virtue. Daikaiju most often worship Lamashtu. More feral ones will often also worship Rovagug, enjoying causing destruction wherever they go. Stats: Daikaiju are Monstrous Humanoids. (3 RP) Daikaiju gain Darkvision 60 feet. Speed Slow (-1 RP) Despite their size, Daikaiju are slow, moving at 20 speed. Their speed is never slowed by armor. Standard (0 RP): Daikaiju have powerful builds and a dominating personality that draws people to awe at them, although their power lust leaves them reckless. Daikaiju gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, and -2 Wisdom. Large (7 RP): Daikaiju are large creatures and gain a +2 size bonus to Strength and a -2 size penalty to Dexerity. Large creatures take a -1 size penalty to their AC, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on Cmbat Manuever checks to their CMD, and a -4 size penalty on Stealth checks. A large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a natural reach of 5 feet. Offensive Racial Traits: Bite (1 RP) Daikaiju gain a bite attack dealing 1d4 damage. This is a primary natural attack. Defense Racial Traits: Spell Resistance, Greater (3 RP) Daikaiju are resilient to spells, and have spell resistance equal to 11 + their character level. The Daikaiju is unable to turn his Spell Resistance off, even to be touched by friendly spells. Magical Racial Traits: Magical Hunger (-2 RP) Daikaiju must feed on magic or radiation to survive. This hunger can only be satiated whenever they successfully purge magic (Not suppress) off of a target with a successful dispel magic, devouring the essence, or whenever they resist a spell with their spell resistance, or when they would take con drain from radiation. A successful Dispel magic or Spell Resistance negation of magic, allows them to feed gaining 1 Hunger Point. They may also gain point in the Hunger Pool by spending rounds in Radiation. This does not protect them from the radiation's ability drain. A daikaiju can hold an amount of hunger equal to 3 + 1/2 Con Mod. The Daikaiju must either consume Radiation or devour Magic of a certain level or threshold based on the table below. Every day a Daikaiju loses one point of hunger from their pool. Should this pool reach 0, they immediately begin to starve, taking an amount of non-lethal damage every hour equal to their Level, which can not be healed until their hunger is satiated. Once unconcious, this starts doing lethal damage. The Daikaiju must gain a point in their hunger pool to start healing. The Daikaiju is unable to regain Hunger Points from dispelling their own spells, or resisting their own spells with Spell Resistance. The Daikaiju is also unable to consume magical effects created via potions from the Druidic Herbalism, but may devour spells created by Wands and regular potions as normal. A Daikaiju can not devour magic created by Extracts. A Daikaiju may use their Downtime for the day, to enter a hibernation state. They are not considered helpless during this extended resting, but are incapable of performing strenuous activity, spell casting, or using their Spell Like Abilities in order to feed. Daikaiju are considered to be staggered the entire time they are hibernating, and trying to wake up out of their hibernation, such as if they were being attacked still takes at one minute, with them being unable to re-enter hibernation for the remainder of the day. This staggered condition can not be removed by any means save for Divine Intervention, and they may never be immune to it. Spell Like Ability, At-Will (6 RP) Daikaiju can cast Dispel Magic at will, using their character level as their caster level. The Daikaiju can not counterspell using their spell-like ability. Weaknesses: Light blindness (-2 RP) Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds members of this race for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. Electric Vulnerability (-2 RP) Daikaiju as vulnerable to electricity, and take 50% extra damage from any source of it. Languages: Standard (0 RP) Daikaiju begin play knowing Aklo and Common. A daikaiju with high intellect can choose from the following: Draconic, Aquan, Terran, Giant, Aboleth, Abyssal, Undercommon = Chart of Requirements to gain Hunger Pool points based on Level = Racial Feats: The following Feats are available for Daikaiju. Magic Eating Teeth: A daikaiju's bite grows especially powerful. A Daikaiju with this feat deals more damage and can devour magic with their bite. Requirements: +6 BAB Benefit: The Daikaiju's bite increases to 1d8 damage, and on a successful bite, they may spend 1 point from their Hunger Pool, to as an immediate action, affect the target with a Dispel Magic as if they had cast their racial spell-like ability. Ferocious Adaptation: A daikaiju who takes this feat grows more primal, their other limbs becoming more dangerous. Benefit: The daikaiju may choose to grow either: two Claws that deal 1d6 damage, a Gore attack that deals 1d6 damage, or they may grow wings, which while incapable of flying, do grant them the ability to glide, gliding 30 feet for every 60 feet they fall. They will never take fall damage while they are gliding. Special: A daikaiju may take this feat multiple times, choosing another adapation it has not yet taken each time Monstrous Flight: A Daikaiju takes flight, taking command of the skies as well. Requirements: Character Level 8. Ferocious Adaptation (wings) Benefit: A Daikaiju becomes more skilled with their wings, allowing them to take flight, gaining a Fly speed of 50 (Average.) Powerful Wings: Using their wings, they can deal powerful slaps. Requirements: Ferocious Adapation (wings.) Character level 5. Benefit: A Daikaiju with this feat gains two Wing Slaps, dealing 1d6 damage. These are secondary attacks. Devouring Bite: The Daikaiju doesn't need the magic to be cast, before they can steal it with their teeth. Requirements: Magic Eating Teeth, BAB +9 Benefits: A Daikaiju's bite attack is extra dangerous to spell casters. When they bite any character with spell slots, the victim of the bite must make a will save equal to 10 + 1/2 HD + the Daikaijus Charisma Modifier. On a failure, the Daikaiju is able to consume the Highest spell slot available to the person they bit. For prepared spell casters, if they have multiple spells on the highest spell level, the spell lost is determined randomly. If the creature has spell-like abilities, this can consume those as well. When a spell-like ability is consumed, it also is unable to be activated or used for 1 minute. A Daikaiju can not eat the same spell like ability from the same creature more than once per day. The Daikaiju always eats the highest level available, spell or spell-like ability. If the creature has both of the same level for their highest level, the targeted spell or ability is randomly determined. Radioactive Adaptation: The Daikaiju becomes more adapted to dealing with Radiation, gaining power from it. Requirements: Constitution 18. Benefit: A daikaiju no longer suffers any drawback from being in Radiation, but still continues to feed from it. Instead, the Daikaiju can, as a full round action, feed on it gaining an additional Alchemical Bonus to Strength equal to 1/2 the Constutution Drain they would have taken. This devours all the radiation within 15 feet of the Daikaiju. If they devour the Radiation at its source, this would suppress the radiation emitted by it completely. The strength bonus can not exceed a bonus to strength equal to 1/2 the Daikaiju's Character Level. (Minimum 1.) Every 10 minutes, the bonus gained is reduced by 1 until it reaches 0. If the Daikaiju is subjected to a flash of Radiation caused by the Irradiate spell, cast by another creature, they may, as an immediate action, when making a successful saving throw vs the spell, devour the spell completely, negating all of its effects (Even for others in the affected area) and gaining an alchemical bonus to strength equal to 1/2 the constitution drain that would have been caused, up to 1/2 their character level. (Minimum 1.) This strength bonus fades faster at a rate of +1 per minute. Even if the Daikaiju failed its fortitude save in this circumstance, they are still immune to the effects of the spell, but are unable to consume for any benefit. Aquatic Adaptation: Daikaiju are often creatures of the deep sea and find solace in the great depths the oceans. Benefit: The Daikaiju gains the Aquatic subtype, gaining the ability to breath underwater, a Swim speed of 40 feet, +8 racial bonus to Swim Checks, and the Amphibious special quality. Category:Race